International patent applications WO99/24578, WO99/36544, WO99/57280 and WO00/22430 disclose proteins from Neisseria meningitidis and Neisseria gonorrhea. The complete genome sequence of serogroup B N. meningitidis has been published [Tettelin et al. (2000) Science 287:1809-1815] and has been subjected to analysis in order to identify vaccine antigens [Pizza et al. (2000) Science 287:1816-1820]. Approaches to expression of the proteins are disclosed in WO01/64922. The complete genome sequence of serogroup A N. meningitidis is also known [Parkhill et al. (2000) Nature 404:502-506].
Sequence data alone, however, does not reveal everything about this pathogen. Objects of the present invention include: (a) to provide ways of intervening in Neisseria biochemistry; (b) to provide new uses for known Neisseria proteins; (c) to provide alternative and improved forms of known Neisseria proteins, such as enzymatically inactive forms of known proteins or proteolytic products of known proteins; and (d) to provide materials useful for studying and modulating Neisserial adhesion.